Quackerpingu
| birth-place = Parchatoacticioneopi | species = Penguin | race = High Penguin | gender = Male | residence = Q City, Moon Island | citizenship = Antarctican, Andèran, Shopper Duckish (formerly) | ethnicity = HPC | relatives = Soakerpingu, Waddlerpingu, Ninjapingu, Stupidpingu, Piratepingu, Smartpingu, Racerpingu, Superpingu, Axe Pingu, Jaxson Pingu, Nukerpingu, Hackerpingu | occupation = Founder of EQF EPF agent Jedi Ninja Fire Ninja PSA agent (formerly) | employer = EPF Sensei PSA (formerly) | professionyears = 2009-now | party = Pan-Antarctic Republican New Alignment Society (PARNAS) Anti-Chillist Republican Party (ACRP) Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) }} Quackerpingu is a High Penguin. He is an EPF agent, the founder of EQF, a jedi, a ninja and a fire ninja. He currently lives in Q City, Moon Island. Background Quackerpingu hatched on the 9th of November, 1986, somewhere in Parchatoacticioneopi. He lived in Parchatoacticioneopi until 1994, when he, along with his parents and brother moved to Moon Island. When Quackerpingu was old enough, he, like everyone else, was forced to go to school. Like everyone else, he didn't like school. His least favorite subject was math, of course. In 2009, some years after finishing school, he moved to Club Penguin. After moving to Club Penguin, Quackerpingu became a PSA agent. After Herbert destroyed the PSA, Quackerpingu became an EPF agent. In 2011, Quackerpingu started training to become a ninja. Some months later, after defeating Sensei in Card-Jitsu, he became a ninja. Later, he also became a fire ninja. Soon after that, in December 2011, Quackerpingu moved back to Moon Island (however, he still sometimes visits Club Penguin). Then, he started training to become a jedi. In 2015, he finished training and became a jedi. Now, he moved to Q City instead of the place where he used to live before. He bought some ships, and in 2016, he created Quackerfleet. However, in 2017, Quackerpingu sold most of the ships to Duck Island. Also, he bought some other vehicles (cars, buses, trains, spaceships, planes, trams, trolleybuses, etc.). Biography In 2013, Gary called Quackerpingu and asked him to come to Club Penguin and destroy Norbert's evil plans. While he was on the mission, he fell into a bath tub which contained a potion that contained a strain of Protozoa exviruusa lantribacolli, a kind of X-Virus. He got infected. A month later, when he was in Club Penguin again, was created. In 2014, Q City and the surrounding areas were attacked by , Hubert U. Pengumin (and 5 more humans), and the other The Evil Something members. At the same time, the same area was also attacked by Shadow Walrus and the Walrus Brothers (actually, only the ones that had already been banished from the Walrus Crime Ring). Quackerpingu created the QSA (Q Secret Agency) to fight them. After the QSA was destroyed and stole the abbreviation by creating the Quackerpingu Stopping Army, Quackerpingu created the EQF (Elite Q Force). The humans and walruses turned good in 2015, but the other The Rvil Something members are still evil. In 2016, the Quackerpingu Stopping Army was destroyed and the Q Secret Agency was recreated. However, and the other The Evil Something members escaped, so the EQF is still fighting against them. In 2015, when Quackerpingu was in the EPF HQ in Club Penguin again for a classified reason, Gary accidentally spilled a bottle containing Y-Virus on the ground. Quackerpingu didn't notice it and stepped in it. He got infected and QuackerpYngu was created some time later. Future In 2030, after Penstubal creates the Pan-Antarctic Republican New Alignment Society (PARNAS), Quackerpingu will join it, but after Penstubal quits the party and it splits into two, Quackerpingu will lead the Anti-Chillist Republican Party (ACRP). However, in 2035, after the ACRP is disbanded, he will join the Liberal Democratic Party (LDP). Also, after the Southern and Northern States of the Republic of Moon Island are split into many smaller ones, Quackerpingu will become the governor of Norholm. Involvement Quackerpingu has been involved in many top secret EQF, QSA and EPF missions, which you don't know about. The EQF and QSA currently focus on fighting and the other The Evil Something members, and any evil robots working for The Evil Something that are caught are reprogrammed so that they become good. The Quackworks and Quackerfleet The Quackworks is a company owned by Quackerpingu that owns Quackermall. Quackerfleet was a fleet of ships owned by Quackerpingu (two of the ships were owned by Hubert U. Pengumin.). There used to be many ships in Quackerfleet, but on June 12, 2017, Quackerpingu sold most of the ships to Duck Island, and on October 26, 2018, Quackerpingu sold one of his last two ships (and Hubert U. Pengumin sold both of his ships) to Andèra. A few days after that, Duck Island also sold the former Quackerfleet ships to Andèra. The one ship that Quackerpingu still owns is the battleship "Quackerpingu". He also owns the QuackJet, which is capable of carrying most of the EQF members. Abilities and weaknesses An ability of Quackerpingu is that he is very good at being a secret agent. He is also very good at being a jedi and a ninja. However, a weakness he has is that he does not want Khanzem to come back or a new one to be created: when he is fighting a villain and then another villain says anything about that, like "Khanzem will return tomorrow" or "A new Khanzem was just created", Quackerpingu will stop fighting and try to stop the new Khanzem instead. List of clones There are some clones of Quackerpingu. Most of them are evil. * - Quackerpingu's X-Antibody. He was created in 2013 after Quackerpingu got infected with the X-Virus during an EPF mission. :*QuaXeR63pingu (also known as Captain Plasma)- 's R63-Antibody who works for The Evil Something. *Shadow Quackerpingu- a clone of Quackerpingu who was created by , who wanted him to work for The Evil Something. However, he didn't join and isn't evil. *QuackerpYngu- Quackerpingu's Y-Antibody, and the first Y-Antibody ever created. *Qu4ck3rp1ngu- an evil robot version of Quackerpingu who works for The Evil Something. *QuackerPingu- an evil clone of Quackerpingu who works for The Evil Something. *QUACKERPINGU WITH BIG LETTERS- AN EVIL CLONE OF QUACKERPINGU WHO WORKS FOR THE EVIL SOMETHING. HE CAN ONLY SPEAK USING BIG LETTERS. *Ugniprekcauq- an evil clone of Quackerpingu who works for The Evil Something. He can only speak backwards. *Dhnpxrecvath- an evil clone of Quackerpingu who works for The Evil Something. He can only speak in a strange language called ROT13. Here's a translator. File:QX.png| . File:SQP.png|Shadow Quackerpingu. File:QY.png|QuackerpYngu. File:QB.png|Qu4ck3rp1ngu. File:Q_P.png|QuackerPingu. File:QPWBL.png|QUACKERPINGU WITH BIG LETTERS. Puffles Puffles *'Puffle' is Quackerpingu's blue puffle. He has a X-Antibody called Xuffle. *'Puff Le' is Quackerpingu's red puffle. *'Fool' is Quackerpingu's green puffle. *'Silly' is Quackerpingu's orange puffle. *'Bruffle' is Quackerpingu's brown puffle. *'Bluffle' is Quackerpingu's black puffle. *'Buffalo' is Quackerpingu's purple puffle. *'Yuck' is Quackerpingu's yellow puffle. *'Penguin' is Quackerpingu's white puffle. *'Snuffle' is Quackerpingu's pink puffle. *'Rainarrow' is Quackerpingu's rainbow puffle. *'Coins' is Quackerpingu's gold puffle. Gallery File:Puffle.png|Puffle. File:Puff Le.png|Puff Le. File:Fool.gif|Fool. File:Silly.png|Silly. File:Bruffle.png|Bruffle. File:Bluffle.png|Bluffle with a deletion bomb. File:Buffalo.png|Buffalo. File:Penguin (puffle).png|Penguin. File:Yuck.png|Yuck. File:Snuffle.png|Snuffle. File:Rainarrow.png|Rainarrow. File:Coins.png|Coins. List of weapons he uses Weapons * A blue keysaber * A green keysaber * A double-bladed keysaber (one of the blades is blue and the other one is green) * Knicicles * Spam Bombs (he uses them against villains) * Deletion Bombs * Ditto Grenades * Deletion Ray Gun * Undeletion Ray Gun * Glue Grenades (grenades that have the same glue in them as Glue Missiles) * Hashbangs Gallery File:Quackerpingu.png|Quackerpingu File:Quackerpingu2.png|Quackerpingu File:QP.png|Quackerpingu File:QuackerpinguKeysaber1.png|Quackerpingu with a keysaber. File:QuackerpinguKeysaber2.png|Quackerpingu with another keysaber. Quotes *"Quack" *"Quack." *"Quack!" *"Quack?" *"Never trust a melonhead." Chitter Trivia *He always refers to Achadia as "Achadistan" and Hockey Manlet an "Achad THUNDERBEAK". :*He has also referred to Lavender as "LavenderXP" at least once. See also *Quack *Quacker *Quackerpenguin Category:Good Guys Category:High Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Jedi Category:Agents Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:The Pingus Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Penguins